


Spencer & BAU!Tony

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: The Tony and ... 'Verse [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Evil Author Day 2016, M/M, NCIS Liaison to the BAU!Tony, Tony & Dave - Friendship/Mentorship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's had enough after one of the incidents at NCIS. Rossi convinces him to put in an application to join the BAU. Vance doesn't wanna lose him though, and a genius compromise is reached. The BAU ends up with an NCIS Liaison.  </p><p>This contains both a current scene, and flashback to show how they got to where they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer & BAU!Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I have several stories right now that have Tony in the BAU or FBI. It seems to be the idea that has me hooked at the moment.
> 
> NEW Author's Note: I am removing this from the Evil Author Day listing, and putting it with my Tony &... Verse. This story was originally meant for there once I had "completed" it. That verse is meant for incomplete ideas or testers for a longer story. I never anticipated this story would grow beyond a few thousand words. 
> 
> I have recently been writing on this and well exceeded what the Tony & ... verse was meant for. So... I am moving this snippet there. The longer version will be posted under a real title with a slightly different pairing. (Don't worry still Tony/Spencer but umm... just a little more in their happy home than I'd imagined we'll say. ;) No clue what the title will be. I suck at titles.) Hopefully that will begin sometime in April. I am participating in Rough Trade in April, but I am hoping to have enough done to start posting this then. If not... it will start posting after Rough Trade is done, and my awesome beta has time.

“God I love you.”

Spencer opened his eye and glanced up at the hazel eyes, currently showing more green than brown. He hoped that there would not be a day when those word felt routine. Every time he heard them, he felt like it was the first time disbelieving, hopeful, and more than a little bit in awe. Spencer knew his strengths and weaknesses well. He understood that some people saw him as pretty, although he himself did not see it, and frankly thought they were a little insane. His social awkwardness was a huge hurdle that frankly he knew would never be overcome, and honestly he didn’t think he’d ever understand how people could function in highly social situations.

He also understood that his brain pushed away quite a large number of more people than it drew in. Those that were attracted to it were usually other scholarly types, not someone like this man above him who could easily have passed for one of the Roman Gods of old. Not only was the man gorgeous, but he was funny, witty, and maybe not in Spencer’s league brain wise, certainly was no dummy himself. This was a man that should have been well outside of Spencer’s league, and yet here he was 5 years into their relationship still getting flutters in his tummy when he heard those four words.

“I love you, too.” Spencer gave back, softly and hesitantly afraid somewhat of intruding on a moment that might always overwhelm him, even if it was just a little bit. Emotions were still not one of his strong points. Another thing though that his partner did well. 

He saw the head dipping and closing his eyes, was rewarded when quickly he felt the weight of the other man’s lips on his. A tiny sigh of relief escaped, as his brain stuttered and thought ceased while he got lost in the kiss. He loved this kissing thing. It was maybe one of his favorite things to do in the entire world. For once his mind slowed enough that he could force the thoughts away, and stop thinking about anything other than how wonderful this moment was. It was maybe the only time he got true peace and quiet inside of his head. 

He wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted, but as always it wasn’t long enough before the beeping of his alarm broke the moment drawing a groan from the other man. “I hate that thing.” He heard uttered softly in his ear, and wordlessly nodded his agreement. Alarms that broke up perfect morning kisses should be considered illegal in every state. “Do you mind if I hop into the shower first? I need to meet Derek in 45 minutes so we can go interview Mr. Hayes. His shift at the factory gets out at 7AM. Mor’s hoping that we’ll be able to get something out of him when he’s half asleep.”

Spencer shook his head, and after getting another quick kiss burrowed under the covers to get at least another hour of sleep before he had to be at the station himself. Vaguely he felt the kiss on his forehead, but that was all he comprehended before his partner left the room.

At 8:30 sharp, Spencer stepped into the Charlotte, North Carolina PD station. His morning coffee in one hand. His other held a tray with two more coffees and a bag with breakfast goodies. He knew he’d be fooling no one, but the teasing he’d get was well worth the smile he’d get in thanks. Never let it be said Dr. Spencer Reid could not be bribed with an amazing smile. 

He’d barely stepped into the conference room they were using as their office, when he saw that devastating grin directed at him. His knees grew slightly week at the force of it, but he stubbornly ignored the snickers of the others as he let himself enjoy the moment. After all, what was the point of all the scrutiny they lived under if he couldn’t enjoy simple moments like this. While a relationship between team members was frowned upon, certain allowances had been made for their situation considering one of them wasn’t technically employed with the FBI. 

“Special Agent DiNozzo, I brought you a coffee and breakfast burrito with hash browns. I thought you might not have had a chance with your early morning meeting.” Those hazel eyes he loved so much twinkled at him, as Tony took the offered coffee and food. His partner took way too much amusement out of his insistence on the formal way Spencer addressed him when they were out in the field. He suspected it had something to do with the way the locals seemed to always interpret it as some sign of ill will between them.

“Hey! What about me, Pretty Boy? I was at that damned oh dark hundred meeting too.” Spencer turned and scowled at his best friend and waved his hand at the other coffee and food. “It’s right there, Morgan.”

“I’m hurt, Pretty Boy. Where’s my sugar?” Spencer sniffed as the others watched with varying degrees of amusement. “I don’t know, Derek. While I do have an eidetic memory I can’t seem to remember what her name is this week. Was it Candy or Charlene?”

“Ouch!” Derek cried out playfully, as the other, including Hotch gave in and laughed at their antics. Turning his eyes back to Tony, Spencer felt his body hum with happiness as his love grinned at him, winking and tugging on his ear lobe in their very own I love you message. Blushing Spencer rubbed his nose, sending his own message of love back, and watched as that smile he adored grew even bigger. 

It had been five years with Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Jr, and Spencer had loved every moment of it. 

 

Tony sat staring at the whiskey in the tumbler he was holding. “It’s too much, Dave, I can’t come back from this. I’ve tried to give it time, but I just can’t forget what they did. How the hell am I supposed to trust them now?”

“You’re not,” David Rossi frowned holding his own tumbler, now empty. “Hell I would have quit weeks ago. You held out a lot longer than anyone should have expected you to. Maybe it’s time you took me up on my offer, kiddo.”

Tony frowned watching the whiskey swirl in the glass contemplating his options. “The FBI hasn’t exactly been kind to me, Dave. The only way I’d consider it is if you can guarantee I can work with you.”

Dave nods and smirks knowing he’s finally one. “I am aware, and I can. All you need to do is put in the application, and I will take care of the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> When I add the full length story I will connect it to this as part of a series. So, I have added the new series title to this as well for those that want to make sure they are alerted when it posts. That way you can just subscribe to the Series. :)


End file.
